Adivina De Qué Color Es El Cielo
by Andy-Genzou
Summary: La respuesta a las preguntas que nos hace el corazón a menudo se encuentra en otros corazones. Un fic Harry&Draco.
1. Dame Un Motivo

**_Adivina De Qué Color Es El Cielo_**

**Capítulo Uno · Dame Un Motivo**  


La final estaba muy reñida. Tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin habían entrenado muy duramente durante el año, y realmente las apuestas estaban al cincuenta por ciento. En las gradas la tensión era evidente, la masa de aficionados se acomodaba en sus asientos intercambiando comentarios banales. En la parte este estaban Hermione, Ron, Neville y Luna, con su peculiar sombrero en forma de león que, para disgusto del pobre Longbottom, rugía de vez en cuando sin aviso previo. Ya hechas las salutaciones y sentados, Ron y Hermione se estrechaban las manos fuertemente por lejos de la vista de los demás, por primera vez en siete años no estaban del todo convencidos de la victoria de Gryffindor.

En los vestuarios, Harry se ponía los protectores de los brazos con tanto nervio que las manos le temblaban y las correas se le soltaban. Malfoy había crecido bastante durante ese último año, era más alto y más fuerte, pero a la vez seguía lo suficiente liviano como para ser buscador. Harry, al pensar en él, sintió de repente un rubor en sus mejillas, pensó que tal vez por los nervios, aunque en el fondo de su mente algo le decía en voz muy baja que no era precisamente el partido lo que le tenía así.

Lee Jordan gritaba fuera que el partido estaba a punto de comenzar. Los equipos iban saliendo y él decía sus nombres (y si podía, algún adjetivo despectivo a Slytherin), dándole más emoción aún si cabe a un partido que tenía a las cuatro casas en ascuas.

Los equipos se colocaron sobre sus escobas esperando la señal de la profesora Hooch. Harry miró a Malfoy, que llevaba otra vez el pelo hacia atrás. "Tal vez así le resulte más fácil jugar", pensó. Y la vocecilla de su interior, molesta e inoportuna, le susurró: "¿No le encuentras sexy?". Para horror de Harry, Draco pilló de lleno su mirada y el Gryffindor apartó rápidamente la vista hacia el césped. El chico rubio sonrió con cierta superioridad y esa mirada llena de sarcasmo que últimamente Harry no podía dejar de admirar. "No te resistas a esos ojos grises", le decía la vocecilla, pero él sabía ignorarla con auténtica maestría.

Empezó el partido. Pasaban los minutos, los dos equipos iban muy igualados (con solo 20 puntos a favor de Gryffindor) y la Snitch no se veía por ninguna parte. En su recorrido esquivando balones y buscando la mosca dorada, Harry y Malfoy se encontraron uno en frente del otro. Harry esperó los insultos del rubio, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no decía nada. Le miró y se encontró con sus ojos clavados en él. Fingiendo ira, el moreno le dijo un despectivo "quítate de en medio", pero no parecía tener intención de moverse.

-He visto cómo me miras, Potter. - dijo Malfoy con su sonrisa más maliciosa. Harry trató de replicar. - Y también cómo te mueves, con esa celeridad sensual, cuando juegas al Quidditch.

Harry se había quedado sin palabras, pero seguía fingiendo ira, a pesar de que sus manos empezaron a sudar, algo bastante desagradable cuando estás sobre una escoba a 20 metros del suelo. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy se acercó un poco más a Harry, estando su boca muy cerca del oído del moreno. La gente estaba mientras tanto concentrada en una brillante jugada de Slytherin.

-¿Es que te gustaría follarme, Potter? - dijo Malfoy en un sensual susurro. Aquella obscenidad tan directa dejó a Harry de piedra, era como si su vocecilla interior se hubiese expresado en voz alta. El Gryffindor titubeó tratando de decir algo, de meterse con él, pero aquellas palabras de su enemigo le estaban haciendo imaginar sugerentes visiones. Draco siguió diciendo: -Cuando ganemos seré yo quien lo haga, puta.

Harry se estaba excitando de una manera muy extraña por aquellos tacos mayores que estaba soltando el rubio.

- Ganará Gryffindor. - pudo decir al fin, como tratando de negar que quisiera cualquier cosa con aquel chico que le miraba con los ojos llenos de libido y los labios humedecidos por su lengua.

- En el hipotético caso de que eso pase, Potter, - dijo su nombre como escupiéndolo, pero sin perder su sensual y perversa sonrisa – me veré obligado a atarte y destrozar tu cuerpo hasta que me haya saciado. - Harry no sabía porqué pero aquella idea no le parecía del todo mala. Malfoy se lamió los dedos lascivamente, lejos de los ojos de los espectadores.

La Snitch apareció.


	2. Bello

**_Adivina De Qué Color Es El Cielo_**

Capítulo Dos · Bello

Harry bajó de su escoba aún anonadado. La Snitch en su mano se movía desesperadamente intentando liberarse de su captor. Lo cierto es que había sido un golpe de suerte, pues Malfoy había conseguido despistarle demasiado como para poder seguir atento al juego. Si una bludger no hubiera estado a punto de derribar a su rival Harry no habría podido coger la pequeña esfera dorada que revoloteaba justo delante de sus narices.

"_Claro,"_ se dijo entonces, "_seré estúpido... Malfoy sólo pretendía desconcentrarme."_ Harry lamentó haber sido tan ingenuo. Malfoy había perdido el partido, pero probablemente ahora se dedicaría a pregonar por toda la escuela que a Harry Potter le gustaba que le susurrasen obscenidades al oído. El chico sacudió la cabeza para intentar disipar el recuerdo de aquella voz extremadamente sensual y aterciopelada martilleándole el cerebro. Necesitaba una ducha fría. Esquivó a sus compañeros de juego y también a Ron y Hermione y se fue directo a los vestuarios. Una vez allí se quitó la túnica con ganas, el día era caluroso, tal vez demasiado, y cierta humedad en el aire provocaba que ese calor se pegase al cuerpo dando una molesta sensación de sudor pegadizo.

Estuvo bajo el agua helada y refrescante mucho rato, no supo muy bien cuánto, pero lo suficiente como para que el resto de sus compañeros ya se hubiesen marchado. Harry tenía ganas de estar solo, tal vez para poner sus ideas en orden. Ya había sido lo suficientemente duro reconocer dos años atrás que ni siquiera la visión de una Cho desnuda le provocaría el más mínimo deseo, así que habría preferido fijarse en cualquier otra persona del mundo antes que en Malfoy, incluso en Snape, por el amor de dios. Pero Draco resultaba tan asquerosamente atractivo que tenía que hacer enormes esfuerzos para no caer en la tentación de mirarle '_demasiado'_ a menudo. Su único consuelo era que desde luego no se trataba de amor, sino de un extraño anhelo.

¿Pero cómo evitar esos ojos grises?

Harry de repente sintió un escalofrío en los brazos, no por frío o temor, era más bien de esos que se tienen cuando algo excita la mente. Una fuerte punzada le atravesó el abdomen y subió hasta su estómago, provocándole un ardor repentino en el pecho. "_Pero ¿qué ha sido eso?"_, se dijo. Cerró el grifo de la ducha al fin y salió algo aturdido, llevándose una toalla rojo sangre con una gran "G" dorada bordada a la cintura. Se acercó hasta el espejo y se miró durante unos instantes, más que mirándose a sí mismo, relajándose al amparo de una cara conocida. Se frotó los ojos con los dedos y se puso las gafas mientras lanzaba un suspiro que tenía la sensación de haber estado conteniendo durante una eternidad.

Se vistió automáticamente, poniéndose unos pantalones que le había dado Ron, algo largos para él, pero que le daban un toque desenfadado y moderno, o al menos más moderno de lo que solía ir, con la ropa heredada de su seboso primo. La camiseta se la había regalado Hermione un par de meses atrás por su "A" en Pociones (Harry y Ron todavía pensaban que Snape definitivamente o se había confundido o estaba drogado el día que corrigió los trabajos); era negra, y en la parte de delante había una bonita llamarada roja dibujada. El chico aún sonreía al recordar lo que su amiga le dijo cuando se la probó: "Dios, Harry, jugar al Quidditch cada vez te sienta mejor". Ron estuvo el resto del día sin hablarle.

Ya había pasado una larga hora desde que terminó el partido. Fuera una repentina tormenta veraniega irrumpía con fuerza, pareciendo imposible que un rato antes un esplendoroso sol iluminase el estadio, sin embargo la humedad del aire ya había avecinado la tempestad. Harry aún tenía el pelo mojado, y como siempre le había gustado la lluvia, decidió volver al castillo cruzando el campo de Quidditch. El cielo era de un gris violáceo casi irreal, uno de esos regalos fugaces que de vez en cuando ofrece la naturaleza al ojo humano.

Harry iba ensimismado con sus pensamientos bajo la lluvia cuando a lo lejos, en la otra punta del campo, le vio a él de pie, sin hacer nada, tan sólo mirando la nada. ¿Qué hacía Malfoy allí? Estaba de espaldas a Harry, así que no pudo verle. El moreno decidió dar un pequeño rodeo para no tener que pasar por delante de él, pero sus pies parecían tener otros planes y se acercó peligrosamente al otro chico. Estaba a sólo unos tres metros de él cuando decidió tomar las riendas de su cuerpo e irse hacia otro lado, pero no sin antes echar un vistazo fugaz (o no tan fugaz) a Draco. La lluvia había empapado su pelo y su ropa, y Harry pudo divisar bajo la mojada camiseta blanca del chico una espalda perfecta y fibrosa, acostumbrada a hacer deporte y a una alimentación sana. Y bajo ella, una cintura delgada, sobre unas caderas también delgadas pero firmes...

"_Basta, ¿qué estás mirando? ¡Es Malfoy!"_

Aligeró su paso hacia el castillo, y si Draco le oyó, no dijo nada. Harry se preguntó durante un rato más qué sería lo que el otro chico hacía allí, solo bajo la lluvia. Una vez dentro del atrio, Harry se paró de repente al recordar. De pronto se sintió culpable, pero trató de sacar esa sensación de su cabeza. Después de todo, él no había tenido nada que ver con la muerte de Lucius Malfoy. Sin embargo, Harry no pudo evitar sentir cierta empatía por el chico, después de todo sabía lo que era perder a un padre.

Draco Malfoy era la viva imagen de Lucius. Durante diecisiete años había estado siguiendo los pasos de su progenitor, fueran cuales fueran, imitando sus maneras, su porte elegante y sus arrogantes aunque siempre sensuales palabrerías. Narcisa era, por su parte, el tipo de mujer a la que debía aspirar: elegante, educada, de buena familia y rica. Poco importaba que la amara o no, pues la mayoría de matrimonios entre "sangres limpia" no eran más que un paripé, un elaborado montaje para seguir guardando las apariencias al exterior, dando la imagen de familia perfecta.

Draco había sido criado en un ambiente frío, donde las caricias o el cariño eran cosa extraña, pero esa siempre ha sido la actitud de la sangre aristocrática. Lo cierto es que Draco nunca echó de menos el afecto, eso era algo totalmente prescindible. No le gustaba el contacto físico, mucho menos los besos o los abrazos, y le molestaban en sobremanera las palmaditas en el hombro o que la gente se apoyase en su espalda como signo de compañerismo. Apenas sí aguantaba estrechar la mano, pero eso era algo que '_debía'_ soportar, así lo exigía el protocolo.

Draco simbolizaba, en el cerrado mundo de la sangre azul, la "perfección". Nadie podía negar su belleza, incluso Ron debía admitirlo, aunque fuera bajo la más cruel de las torturas. Una antigua casta aria se reflejaba en sus cristalinos ojos grises, su pálida piel y su lacio cabello rubio. Sí, Draco Malfoy era '_deseable', _pero prohibido. Su padre había conquistado en sus tiempos de estudiante a media escuela, y Draco parecía ir por el mismo camino, aunque realmente no lo deseara.


	3. Promesa Deseada

**_Adivina De Qué Color Es El Cielo_**

Capítulo Tres · Promesa Deseada 

Harry se sentía algo mareado, tal vez por el contraste entre el calor y la fresca lluvia. Se dirigió a la sala común, aún todo empapado, pero antes de entrar se topó con Hermione, que volvía de la biblioteca.

- Si que has tardado, ni siquiera has venido a comer. – le dijo ella. Él asintió con la cabeza, pero no parecía haberla escuchado. - ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

- Mmh... ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, no sé, - dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre el grueso libro azul y dorado que se apoyaba en su pecho – por esa cara de empanado que llevas.

Harry pensó muy seriamente en decirle lo que le pasaba a su amiga, a sabiendas que las chicas siempre habían sido bastante comprensivas con esas cosas, así que finalmente se le acercó un poco y le susurró si podían hablar a solas, pues no estaba seguro de que Ron tuviese ganas de escuchar lo que tenía que decir. La chica asintió, algo preocupada, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia fuera, acompañada por su amigo.

Se quedaron al amparo de un cobertizo junto al invernadero, con la lluvia aún repiqueteando en las viejas tejas color óxido. Se sentaron en un banco de madera y Hermione esperó.

- Esto... En fin, es un poco difícil de decir... Verás... – al ver la expresión de su amiga, Harry se apresuró a decir: - ¡Pero no es sobre tú y yo! Quiero decir, que no es que yo... que tú me...

Hermione se rió con ganas y dijo:

- Si es sobre tu sexualidad, ya lo sabía.

- ... ¿Cómo?

- Que si se trata de tus preferencias sexuales, ya me había dado cuenta. – repitió con una gran sonrisa en la boca y los ojos brillantes. Harry quiso fundirse, o que le tragase la tierra, no le importaba mucho cual de las dos cosas fuera, tan sólo deseaba desaparecer. – Tranquilo, que no se te nota. – dijo para relajar a su amigo. Luego, como para sí misma, añadió: - En cambio a Dean sí que...

- ¿Dean? ¿Dean Thomas? – Harry miraba perplejo a Hermione, que le observaba divertidísima por la situación.

- Venga, no me dirás que después de siete años compartiendo habitación no te habías dado cuenta... – Harry negó con la cabeza totalmente estupefacto. – Desde luego, qué cortitos sois los chicos... En fin, - dijo apartándose el pelo de la cara y dando un botecito en el banco para ponerse en una postura más en frente de Harry. – pero vayamos a lo tuyo.

Harry sintió que de nuevo le volvía a la cara esa horrible sensación de ardor y sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse coloradas por momentos.

- Supongo que si has decidido _por fin_ contármelo es porque te gusta algún chico, ¿no?

La naturalidad de Herm frustraba al pobre Harry, que casi hubiera preferido que le mandara a la mierda y no quisiera volver a hablar del tema. Él asintió muy débilmente con la cabeza. No podía creer que estuviera a punto de contarle a la chica todo aquello. O más bien que ella fuese adivinando todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

- A ver... – se puso a pensar ella, mirando hacia arriba y con una mano en la barbilla – Ron no puede ser, porque me habría dado cuenta mucho antes, y además, seguro que no es de tu gusto. – Harry se sorprendió y no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿Por qué no?

- Demasiado alto.

Él se quedó mirándola con una expresión totalmente neutra. Parpadeó un par de veces, totalmente perplejo, y le pregunto a la chica cómo podía saber cosas que él ni siquiera conocía de sí mismo.

- Es natural, soy una chica.

- Ah. – dijo simplemente Harry. Aún recordaba lo que le había dicho hacía algo más de un año sobre Cho y los celos que había sentido ésta cuando le dijo que había quedado con Hermione.

- Bueno, - continuó diciendo ella – y ¿de quién se trata?

- En realidad no quería decirte '_quien'_, sólo que... este... me gustan los... chicos... –carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y las ideas.

- Oh, pero eso ya lo sabía yo. – ella se mostraba tremendamente divertida e ilusionada porque su amigo le contase secretos amorosos, y él pudo hacer más bien poco por resistir esa mirada de corderito y una gran sonrisa que le suplicaba sin palabras que se lo explicase todo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero deja de mirarme así.

Harry le explicó, a trancas y barrancas, lo que había sucedido durante el partido de Quiditch, tratando de omitir con muy poco éxito, las palabras exactas —y cuán excitantes— del buscador de Slytherin. Como esperaba, Hermione se quedó blanca del susto, y no era para menos, pues Harry se había ido a fijar precisamente en una de las personas a las que más odiaba en el mundo.

- Y... des... desde cuándo... – logró articular ella.

Él no le supo responder con precisión, tan sólo sabía que de vez en cuando se fijaba en él y pensaba en lo atractivo que era.

- Por favor, no digas eso. – exclamó ella, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. – Vale, no te voy a decir que no sea guapo, pero de ahí a... Por dios, Harry, pero ¿en qué estabas pensando? Claro, que mientras '_sólo'_ sea "deseo" es soportable.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó él confuso.

- Nada, tú sólo evita pensar en él, ¿vale? – en un susurro para sí misma añadió: - Con la de chicos que hay en el colegio y se fija en el más capullo.

Una vez dentro de la escuela, Harry le hizo prometer a Hermione que todavía no le diría nada a Ron. Se fueron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, donde estaban la mayoría de estudiantes, pues era sábado y además fuera el tiempo era horrible, aunque seguro que se aclararía al cabo de un rato. Ron les vio llegar y les llamó la atención con la mano para que se uniesen a la charla que estaba manteniendo con Neville y Seamus sobre estrategias de Quiditch.

Harry no estaba pendiente de la conversación, aunque de vez en cuando asentía o hacía algún comentario banal. Tenía algo en mente, pero no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. El recuerdo de los susurros de Malfoy le turbaba como un torrencial sobre un campo de flores. De nuevo sintió aquella punzada en el abdomen, bajo el ombligo, y aunque no era dolorosa, le hizo cerrar los ojos como acto reflejo. Tuvo la sensación de que necesitaba otra ducha fría.

Al cabo de un rato sólo Ron y Seamus seguían con la conversación. Hermione se había sumergido en su libro y Neville jugaba a una especie de solitario con cartas que se mataban literalmente unas a otras. Harry sólo podía pensar, aunque lo hacía inconscientemente, en el partido de esa mañana y en la visión de Malfoy bajo la lluvia, ensimismado y con un porte melancólico.

De pronto Dean entró en la sala común acompañado de Collin, estaban riendo a carcajadas y gesticulaban con exageración. Harry se preguntó si realmente Dean era como decía Hermione, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al comprobar que realmente a Dean '_se le notaba'_. Aunque tal vez, pensó Harry, era porque ella se lo había dicho.

Cansado de estar allí dentro, Harry se levantó con la excusa de ir al lavabo y salió de su torre, vagando por los pasillos vacíos. Ahora que el tiempo había mejorado y volvía a salir el sol, aunque ya fuese por la tarde, los estudiantes salían a tomar el fresco. Casi nadie llevaba la capa negra, y las camisas estaban lo más abiertas posibles para evitar el calor, dejando las corbatas colgando. Harry también solía llevar su corbata con el nudo muy bajo y los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, aunque como ese día era sábado podía llevar la ropa que quisiera.

Mientras andaba por el castillo recordó la "promesa" de Malfoy de si Gryffindor ganaba. De nuevo la punzada bajo el ombligo. La vocecilla de su interior le dijo "Si tanto deseas esa promesa, ve a pedírsela."

Evidentemente nunca haría eso ni aunque estuviese bajo peligro de muerte, pero la mente es mucho más flexible que la realidad.


	4. El Pintor Ciego

**_Adivina De Qué Color Es El Cielo_**

Capítulo Cuatro · El Pintor Ciego 

Draco se dejó caer en su cama. La habitación estaba oscura y fresca, por lo que pensó que ahí estaría mucho mejor que fuera.

¿Por qué le había dicho aquello a Potter? Al principio pensó que así podría despistarle y hacerle perder la concentración, pero luego se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo cosas que resultaron ser mucho más efectivas de lo que esperaba, incluso para sí mismo. Era una actitud digna de los tiempos de lujuria de su padre. Su padre. Sólo habían pasado dos meses, pero Draco aún no estaba seguro de si debía o no llorar su muerte. Todo su mundo había muerto con Lucius Malfoy, porque el chico siempre había sido un reflejo de su padre, los deseos y esperanzas de éste.

Muy pocos en la escuela sabían que el Señor Tenebroso había acabado con la vida de su progenitor: los profesores, Crabb y Goyle y, seguramente —pensó Draco— también Potter. Aunque si era así, no lo había demostrado.

Potter. ¿Qué motivos '_reales' _ tenía para odiarlo ahora que su padre había muerto? Ahora que ya no tenía que demostrarle a Lucius Malfoy que podía ser tan arrogante y elegante como él, sentía que estaba perdido. Toda su vida había sido un examen cara a su padre, siempre demostrándole que podría llegar a ser como él, haciendo cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, para no decepcionarle, para que se sintiera orgulloso de su hijo.

Pero ¿y ahora?

Draco se sentía perdido, deseaba tener alguien que le dijese qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación, como siempre.

"_Como siempre."_

- Harry, ve a buscarme el libro de "Los remedios de la Terbescianis", por favor. – le dijo Hermione – Es que yo tengo que poner todo esto en orden.

Harry pensó que a aquellas alturas no era necesario que sus dos amigos le escondiesen que se gustaban, pero al chico le parecía divertido que buscasen cualquier ocasión para estar solos, así que se fue hacia la biblioteca sin rechistar, casi con una sonrisa en los labios.

Como de costumbre por esas fechas, no había casi nadie por los pasillos, y desde luego la biblioteca estaría vacía. El curso acabaría en dos semanas, los exámenes habían terminado justo la semana anterior y ahora ya sólo estaban esperando las notas y los resultados de aquellos tests que se suponen orientaban hacia la carrera profesional más adecuada para cada alumno. Así pues, esos últimos días eran casi unas vacaciones para los chicos de séptimo curso, aunque teóricamente las clases continuaban.

Harry buscó por las polvorientas estanterías el libro de Hermione, aunque dudaba de si realmente iba a utilizarlo. Lo que era seguro es que ella no le había dicho dónde estaba para que así tardase más, y él pensó que probablemente se trataría del libro más fino y discreto de toda la biblioteca. Como el lugar estaba desierto, Harry pudo sentirse libre de mantener el acostumbrado silencio sepulcral.

- Vaya, si es que estás en todas partes. – se quejó una aterciopelada voz a sus espaldas. No le hacía falta girarse para saber que se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

- Perdón por existir. – contestó Harry con sarcasmo. Dio media vuelta para encararse con Malfoy y se sorprendió al encontrarle a sólo un par de pasos de él, lo que le hizo sentir incómodo y se llevó la mano instintivamente al bolsillo del pantalón para coger su varita. Malfoy hizo un gesto de desagrado con la cara y chasqueó la lengua. Alargó un brazo hasta Harry, que se apartó como si aquel gesto fuera doloroso, y el otro chico simplemente cogió un libro de la estantería y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Harry se preguntó por qué no le habría amenazado, o tal vez lanzado una maldición mientras estaba de espaldas, y cuando quiso frenar sus palabras ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Eso es todo?

Malfoy, que ya había llegado a la puerta y tenía el libro abierto entre las manos, se giró con una evidente expresión se sorpresa. Estuvieron unos momentos sin decir nada, mirándose con sus acostumbrados ojos de enemistad, y entonces, finalmente, Malfoy dijo:

- No tengo tiempo para tonterías. – y se marchó.

Harry se quedó desconcertado. Desde que se conocieron, el chico rubio nunca antes había rechazado una invitación tan clara a un duelo de varitas y palabras llenas de malicia, pero en aquel momento simplemente se marchó. Y aún sin lance, había humillado a Harry al tratarle como un crío con ganas de pelea. Tal vez, pensó el chico, Malfoy había evitado la escaramuza para no arriesgarse a oír palabras hirientes sobre su padre. "Puede que él lo haga, pero yo no jugaría con eso."

Le molestó que Malfoy pudiera pensar que era tan mezquino como para restregarle algo así por la cara. "Yo no soy como tú."

"Ese imbécil de Potter...", pensaba Malfoy de camino a su habitación, "Por fortuna voy a perderle de vista para siempre dentro de dos semanas."

Pero aquello no le servía de consuelo, porque sabía que entonces tendría que regresar a su lujosa pero melancólica mansión, y se encontró pensando que preferiría quedarse en la escuela encontrándose a ese 'caracortada' un año más que volver a una casa llena de dolor. Su madre ni siquiera estaba allí, pues se había ido con sus padres. Ella tampoco lloraba, por supuesto, aunque probablemente si no lo hacía era porque no estaba en sus cabales. Narcisa, como su hijo, había perdido aquello por lo que vivía, pero en vez de asumirlo se sumergió en un falso recuerdo, y estaba convencida de que su marido estaba en una misión, como tantas otras veces, y regresaría pronto.

Estaba loca.

Draco sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al pensarlo. Reconocerlo era duro, tanto como ir a su casa y encontrarse totalmente '_solo'_.

Tenía dinero de sobras para vivir tres vidas sin preocuparse de nada, pero aquello no era un consuelo. En su cabeza apareció una débil frase de sosiego, mas nada efectiva, una frase que le dijo que aún tenía a sus amigos para apoyarse. Draco se rió en voz alta, una risa llena de sarcasmo y de dolor.

- ¿Quiénes? ¿Crabb y Goyle?

Se tumbó en la cama, con el libro abierto sobre su pecho. Estaba cansado de pensar. Muy cansado.

Desde que terminaron los exámenes, Hermione y Ron se veían cada vez menos por la sala común de Gryffindor, y pronto comenzaron a surgir chistes sobre su de todo menos secreta relación amorosa. A Harry le divertía y le agradaba que sus dos amigos salieran juntos —aunque fuera en el más absoluto secreto— pero se sentía un poco solo. Por supuesto, tenía montones de amigos, Neville o Luna entre ellos, sin embargo había un vacío en él que iba creciendo peligrosamente a medida que pasaban los días.

Harry había aprendido a confiar en su instinto, después de todo, eso le había salvado varias veces la vida, y podía '_sentir'_ cómo algo reclamaba su atención. Era como un pintor ciego, que siente los colores pero no puede verlos.


	5. Blues de Medianoche

_Hola a todos, soy Andy Black. La verdad, cuando me puse a leer vuestros reviews me embargó una intensa emoción, pues no pensé q realmente fueran a gustaros mis fics ·-·U_

_Conacha: desde luego, un Draco con la camiseta mojada no está nada mal, verdad? XD_

_Camille Potter: gracias, en cuanto me sea posible subiré el sexto capítulo _

_Alana: bueno, mi estilo es bastante simple, y cuando releo lo q escribo suelo encontrarlo un poco primitivo, pero no puedo evitar q me guste escribir ·-·U_

_Liwk: siempre me ha gustado leer nombres de capítulos (o de libros) q me gustasen, ya q en mi opinión definen la esencia de aquello escrito, por eso trato de hacer lo mismo y q, con sólo leer esos nombres, tengáis ganas de leerlo todo. Gracias nn En cuanto a la muerte de Lucius, no pensaba darle excesiva importancia, pero hablaré de ello más adelante _

_Maika Yugi: tienes razón, q todo parezca 'real' es algo q quiero tener muy en cuenta No tendría sentido q Draco y Harry tuvieran intensas sesiones de sexo así porque sí, todo lleva su tiempo. Diste en el clavo, Rhysenn fue quien me inspiró a escribir algo para ser publicado aquí, aunq lamentablemente no creo q jamás llegue a su nivel ·-·U_

_Zhadkna-yhizet / Undomiel: (me encanta tu nick) siento decirte q no tengo ni idea q es un 'vestimario', disculpa mi ignorancia ·-·; Se nota q me gusta mucho Draco, verdad? XD Ambos son protagonistas de esta historia, pues ambos están implicados en ella. Curiosamente, tengo la extraña costumbre de hacer historias con 2 protagonistas a la vez, con idéntica importancia... no sé porqué será ·-·U_

_Cerdo volador: cierto, le doy bastante notoriedad a la soledad repentina de Draco pq es ahora, sin su padre, cuando se siente vulnerable a todo a su alrededor. El silencio, o más bien dicho el disfrutar el silencio, es algo a lo q siempre le he dado mucha importancia, pq es sin palabras cuando se pueden decir más cosas._

**__**

**__**

**_Adivina De Qué Color Es El Cielo_**

Capítulo Cinco · Blues De Medianoche

Ron despertó a Harry suavemente agitándole un hombro. El moreno se restregó los ojos y buscó instintivamente sus gafas en la mesita en el cabezal de la cama.

- Ron, ¿qué...? – dijo soñoliento - ¿Pero qué hora es?

El pelirrojo se llevó el dedo índice a los labios reclamando silencio y le susurró algo que Harry no pudo entender bien. Cuando éste se acostumbró a la oscuridad pudo ver en su amigo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se incorporó observándole aún medio dormido.

- ¡Tengo que contarte algo! – dijo Ron en voz baja, para no despertar a sus compañeros. Casi le arrastró hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, que evidentemente estaba vacía a aquellas horas.

Entre gestos de excitación y frases vacilantes, Ron le explicó a su amigo que acababa de volver de la habitación oculta del séptimo piso, donde había estado con Hermione y que se habían besado por primera vez.

- ¿Cómo? – dejó escapar Harry, sorprendido - ¿Aún no os habíais besado?

Ron enrojeció de repente y pareció hacerse más pequeño. Harry trató de arreglar el gazapo, diciendo que como él les conocía bien se había dado cuenta de que estaban juntos, aunque en su interior pensó que probablemente lo sabían todas las casas.

Harry aguantó de forma espectacular la charla de su amigo, que le contaba con emoción todo lo que había pasado entre él y Hermione desde hacía algo más de un mes, cómo se le declaró, cuándo se daban la mano a escondidas... Un discurso soporífero que Harry soportó con fingido interés. Tenía sueño y muy pocas ganas de escuchar todo aquello. Además, sentía cierta envidia por ellos, habría deseado que para él las cosas también fueran así de sencillas, que tan sólo tuviese que buscar a una '_chica'_.

Ya eran las siete cuando Ron decidió que lo había contado todo. Harry le felicitó de nuevo y le aconsejó que dejasen de intentar esconderlo, después de todo el curso acababa en dos semanas, así que poco importaba que algunos pudiesen burlarse de ellos. El pelirrojo se fue a dormir, pues esa mañana no había mucho que hacer, pero Harry se había desvelado y ahora sentía un poco de hambre en la boca del estómago. Pensó que tal vez podría rapiñar algo en las cocinas, así que se dirigió al primer piso, pero antes se fue a la habitación para ponerse unos zapatos. Como dormía con pantalones cortos y una camiseta no le importó caminar con ese atuendo por los pasillos.

En la puerta de las cocinas, y saliendo de ellas, se encontró con Luna, que llevaba entre los brazos unos cuantos bollos de pan duros y el Quisquilloso enrollado.

- ¡Hola! – le saludó ella. Él le devolvió el saludo y le preguntó qué hacía allí tan pronto. – Oh, sólo he venido a coger esto para los Querquetones azules. Sólo aparecen al salir el sol, ¿sabes?

Harry levantó una ceja con escepticismo, pero luego recordó que dos años atrás a él no le creyeron cuando afirmaba ver a los Theastrals y ella sí, así que olvidó el hecho de que los 'querquetones' pudiesen o no existir.

- ¿Y tú que haces por aquí?

Harry le contó la verdad con voz aburrida y ella pareció emocionarse tras su acostumbrada expresión despistada. Hacía algún tiempo Harry había pensado que a Luna le gustaba Ron —y realmente así lo parecía— pero la chica no mantenía mucho tiempo su atención en la misma cosa, y ahora daba la impresión de estar más enamorada de sus invisibles animales mágicos aparecidos en la revista de su padre que de los chicos.

Harry ya estaba a punto de entrar en las cocinas cuando Luna le dijo:

- Te veo muy solo, Harry Potter. – la chica no le dio tiempo a replicar – A pesar de estar rodeado de gente todo el tiempo estás muy solo. – entonces dio media vuelta y se marchó pasillo arriba, canturreando una canción sin ritmo.

Él se quedó unos instantes viéndole marchar, preguntándose a qué se refería Luna 'lunática' Lovegood. Podía ser muy despistada o estar en las nubes, pensó Harry, pero si estaba en Ravenclaw sin duda sería por una buena razón.

Los elfos domésticos estaban atareados preparando el desayuno para todos los alumnos y no parecieron reparar en él, pero Dobby le vio desde el momento en el que entró. Se le acercó y, como de costumbre, hizo todo lo posible por complacerle, ofreciéndole los mejores pedazos de comida. Winky apareció por detrás con una gran sonrisa bajo aquella narizota redonda y siempre sonrojada.

- ¡Potter, señor! – dijo con su estridente voz - ¡Sólo pida lo que quiera y Winky se lo traerá, señor!

A Harry le molestaba que siempre le tratasen con tanta reverencia, pero como por mucho que lo había intentado no conseguía que dejasen de hacerlo, desistió y simplemente les dedicaba una sonrisa y asentía.

De pronto se sintió realmente cansado. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo deseaba irse de allí, de Hogwarts, incluso del mundo. Estaba hastiado de todo, lo único que veía era que todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía feliz.

"No, todo el mundo no.", le dijo una voz interior.

Era cierto, había alguien que de ninguna manera podía estar pasándolo bien con el final de las clases y de los exámenes. Alguien que, como él, había perdido lo más importante de su vida. Pero se odiaban desde primero, y eso era algo que parecía totalmente imposible de cambiar. Harry se molestó viéndose pensar en Malfoy.

"Pero es que no le odio.", se dijo apesumbrado, "Es sólo que lo encuentro insoportable."

Caminó deambuleante por los pasillos de la escuela sin nada que hacer, esperando a que llegase la hora del desayuno y el Gran Comedor empezase a llenarse de gente. Los elfos domésticos le habían llenado las manos de tostadas y canapés, así que el chico ya tenía excusa para no ir con los demás y estar solo al menos un poco más. Mientras andaba pensó dónde ir para que nadie le molestara. Sabía que permanecer solo aún le haría estar más melancólico, pero los seres humanos son extraños y en ocasiones parecen disfrutar de su propia desgracia.

A aquella hora no habría nadie en la biblioteca, así que se decidió a ir hacia allí, metiéndose en la sección más aburrida de todo el lugar en la que habían cientos de libros viejos que hacía mucho que ya no se consultaban. Harry cerró los ojos captando el sutil aroma de las antiguas páginas amarillentas que albergaban aquellas estanterías carcomidas por los años. Siempre le había gustado el olor de los libros y de los pergaminos añejos, tal vez porque la primera vez que lo olió fue allí en Hogwarts, la salida definitiva de la casa maldita de los Dursley.

Suspiró largamente conteniendo de nuevo la rabia que le venía al cuerpo cuando pensaba en aquellos larguísimos diez años encerrado en una alacena claustrofóbica. La crueldad de sus tíos había hecho mella en él y sin duda le había marcado para toda la vida. El encontrarse de pronto en Hogwarts, donde muchos le consideraban un héroe, le causó una tremenda conmoción... y emoción. Incluso el hecho de tener un "rival" era algo que apreciaba. El tenerlo significaba que estaba luchando por algo.

El joven Gryffindor puso toda la comida sobre la mesa y se sentó en una silla de madera oscura, casi negra, tratando de disfrutar de su soledad.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, así que Harry cerró el viejo libro que estaba hojeando y salió de la biblioteca, dándose cuenta de que aún andaba con un atuendo muy poco adecuado.

Esquivó a todo el mundo en los pasillos haciendo rodeos hasta que llegó a la torre de Gryffindor y se escabulló hasta su habitación, donde para su sorpresa estaba Neville.

- Harry, hola. – le dijo el chico - ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana?

Harry desvió el tema de conversación preguntándole qué era lo que estaba leyendo con tanto interés, y dio resultado ya que Neville le mostró un catálogo de herramientas para la horticultura mágica lleno de emoción, preguntándole a Harry cuáles le parecían más adecuadas para el cultivo de "Magnolias come-ratones".

Durante el resto del día Harry no pudo escaparse más, le dio la impresión de que Ron y Hermione le controlaban en todo momento, lo cual no era mucho de extrañar, ya que el comportamiento irascible de Harry durante los últimos días era inusual. Pero una vez se acostó todo el mundo el chico pudo al fin liberarse de las preguntas.

"No quiero dormir", se dijo. Deseaba aprovechar el tiempo de alguna manera para pensar, tan sólo pensar.

Cogió su capa de invisibilidad, se la puso por los hombros y salió discretamente de la habitación llevándose consigo una bolsita de tela con caramelos de todos los sabores. La noche era fresca pero no fría, así que decidió salir al campo de Quidditch y pasarse allí las horas tomando el aire revitalizador.

Se sentó sobre la capa junto a uno de los postes de gol del campo. La hierba estaba fresca y de un verde reluciente, producto de los continuos cuidados de la profesora Sprout. Para su sorpresa y su disgusto no estaba solo.

"No puede ser", se dijo molesto.

Draco Malfoy estaba caminando por el campo distraído y le vio allí apoyado en el poste. Se quedó unos instantes sin moverse, tan sorprendido como Harry, y luego se le acercó con su acostumbrado ademan altivo. El Gryffindor lamentó en sobremanera no haber cogido su varita. Sin embargo, para su asombro Draco no pareció venir malintencionado.

- Como te dije ayer, estás en todas partes.

- Yo podría decir lo mismo.

Malfoy iba vestido totalmente de negro, con una especie de traje de lino que contrastaba con la apariencia descuidada de Harry. El Gryffindor siempre se sentía sucio y terriblemente deslucido ante el Slytherin cuando no iban con el uniforme.

- ¿Me puedo sentar? – dijo Malfoy.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír. Las palabras del chico no habían sonado irónicas o con sarcasmo como de costumbre sino extrañamente neutras. De todas formas Harry se mantuvo alerta, pues que el rubio lo hubiera preguntado era fruto sólo de su educación de "casa bien". El Gryffindor hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el suelo levantando una ceja y con expresión seria, como diciéndole "el suelo es de todos". Así pues, Draco se sentó sobre la capa de Harry pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial con él. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre ellas, lo que le hacía estar un poco encorvado. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado y oscuro, las únicas luces que habían eran las de los fuegos tenues de las salas comunes del colegio y las de la propia luna y las estrellas.

- ¿Cómo has salido sin que te hayan visto? – preguntó Harry con un tono un tanto desafiante.

Draco le miró de reojo con sus ojos grisáceos sin mover la cabeza.

- Tú tienes una capa de invisibilidad, yo tengo mis medios.

Durante mucho rato no se dijeron nada más, Harry tan solo lanzó alguna mirada fugaz hacia el otro chico, pero al cercenarse de que no venía con malas intenciones dejó de preocuparse y se relajó por fin. Asombrosamente no se sintió incómodo con la presencia silenciosa de Malfoy. Al contrario, se sintió cómodo.

Harry se dejó caer en el césped y se puso la bolsita de caramelos abierta sobre el estómago, cogiendo uno de vez en cuando —aunque con cuidado de no comerse alguno de sabor extraño. Durante unos instantes pensó en si decirle algo a Malfoy o no. Sintió sus entrañas removerse como si estuviera nervioso, y es que no tenía la más remota idea de qué podría desencadenar cualquier cosa que dijera, después de todo estaba completamente desarmado, y Malfoy probablemente sí llevaba encima su varita. Pese a todo, de nuevo su instinto parecía indicarle que no había hostilidad en la situación.

- Coge uno si quieres. – le dijo con brusquedad al Slytherin sin mirarle.

Draco le observó unos momentos incrédulo. Harry había estado comiendo de esos caramelos pero nadie le aseguraba que no estuvieran hechizados. Aunque Malfoy reconoció que debía ser un acto sin malicia, pues no había manera que Harry supiera que iba a ir al campo de Quidditch. Finalmente murmuró un inaudible "gracias" y alargó un brazo para coger uno de los coloridos caramelos de encima de Harry. Al metérselo en la boca descubrió con alivio que era de fresa.

Pasaron las horas, en silencio, compartiendo los caramelos, hasta que finalmente el sueño empezó a vencerles. Malfoy se levantó primero, desentumeciendo sus músculos y moviendo el cuello de un lado para otro. Empezó a caminar en dirección al colegio y dijo:

- Mañana yo traeré los caramelos.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Mañana? – repitió.

Draco se paró y se giró a medias para mirar a Harry con actitud fría.

- Bueno, mañana vas a volver aquí y yo también, Potter, así que el gesto de cortesía será mío esta vez.

Harry no supo interpretar si aquello era una pequeña venganza de modales o algo que realmente sentía Malfoy que había que hacer. Se levantó incrédulo viendo marchar al chico. Notó que sus brazos y sus piernas estaban rígidos por estar tanto rato sin moverse, por lo que se estiró bostezando, recogió la capa, se la puso por encima y marchó hacia su habitación.

Todo aquello había parecido un inverosímil sueño.

6


End file.
